User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 9
A New Gift And Lessons On A Saturday It was a couple days since my mother's funneral and the fight against Malcolm Evans. We are good friends now since we hung out at the Rockin Box, which is next to the old pool hall. But we have to be careful when around each other. The Preps still hate me and they might turn on Malcolm if they know that we're friends. Malcolm also told me that Derby sented him there just to beat me up. But he told Malcolm that after hanging out with him. But that was a couple days ago. Now, it was saturday. But there wasn't anything to do at all. I finished all the books that I got for Chirstmas and Brian and Greg are busy. So, all I did was watch tv. I was watching Hairy Palmer And The Room Of Rumors till Ms. Danvers said on the intercom, "Clayton Mason, please come to the front office". "Someone better be dying", I said outloud. When I got to the front office, there was a guy in a grey suit sitting on the cough. "Hello, Mr. Clayton Mason", he said. "Hello", I said strangely. Then I shook his hand. "Who is this guy?" I asked Ms. Danvers. "This is Bob Taylor, Clayton. He's from the Insurence Company", she said. "Which?" I asked. "Doesn't matter", said Bob Taylor. "He's here to give you lots of money for both your parents", said Ms. Danvers. "Why? My dad's been dead for four years and now, you decided to pay for both my parents instead of just my mom", I said. "Actually, that isn't why we're here", said Bob. "Then, why?" I asked. "I have a gift for you. It's something your dad wanted me to give to you right now", he said. "Where is it then?" I asked. "It's outside. Please, follow me", he said. I followed him outside. I wonder what it's going to be. I never got a gift waiting for me from my father, he would usually give it to me, exect if it was around my birthday or christmas. So I followed him till we got to the parking lot. "Happy late Christmas", he said. Right before my eyes, there was a Diablo Stallion with a carbonized spoiler. "Wow", I said. "Also, here. They released the 2008 model Stallion on New Years Day. It's suppose to be bigger and better. If you want one, just give me a call", he said. "I think I'll be fine with this", I said. "Keep the number incase", he said. "There's a problem. I don't have a lisence", I told him. "Do they have Driver's Ed here?" asked Bob. "Yes", I said. "Then ask the teacher if you can take the class", he said. "I already know how to drive. I just need to take the tests", I said. "Then see if you can get one today", he said. "I will", I said. "I got to go. It was nice to meet you", he said. "You too", I said. Then I left the new car of my to take the tests and get a lisence. I went to the Driver's Ed class on the third floor. The teacher, Mr. Greyson, was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. Students talk about Mr. Greyson alot. Some say that he is the nicest male teacher in the school next to Mr. Galloway. Other say he is a mean old man who is also a homosexual. Since I'm not in the class for this year, just today, I had to worry if he's either nice or mean and homo. I hope he ain't homo. "Excuse me, Mr. Greyson", I said. He looked up from his paperwork and said, "You're not part of any of my classes. Who are you?" "I'm Clayton Mason. I was wondering if you could give me a driver's lisence", I said. "If you can take my class for the rest of the year, then you can have one", he said. "I already know the rules of the street. I just need to take the writing and driving tests", I said. "Okay, but I'm not suppose to do this during the weekend", he said. "I've already got Ms. Danvers to say yes before I got here", I said. It was the true. I told her about the car and gave me permission to take the tests. "Let's get started then", he said. I first took the writing test. It was hard to concentrate on the test with the car on the top of my mind. "Question #1, what do you do when going through a construction site", I said outloud. Slow down I wrote. Question #2, what do you do at a red light. I put down stop for an answer. I kept reading and writing till I finished the test. I turned it in to Mr. Greyson and sit back down at my seat. I was worried, what if I didn't pass. I would die just for failing the test. I know how to drive, it's just I never did normal driving. I did street races against other teenagers who thought they were better than everyone. "Way to go, Mr. Mason. You passed the writing test. Now you have to do the driving test", said Mr. Greyson. I was proud of myself for passing the test. I soon took the driving test, which I passed. "Concrats, Mr. Mason. You now got your driver's lisence", Mr. Greyson said before he gave me my lisence. He also took a picture of me just to put on my lisence. I was happy for myself. I spend most of my time at the Rockin Box for a celabration. My favorite song, I Wanna ''Rock'' by Twisted Sister was played during my time there. I had only one glass of vodka and I talked to my Greaser friends. Now, all I had to do was find Brian, Greg and Malcolm and tell them the good news.''' Category:Blog posts